It happened one night
by Frenchtosser
Summary: This is the life after Annie. Starting immediately after our favorite movie ends. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**After party**

The party was a smash! Everyone had had a marvelous time, talking, laughing, and drinking to long life and good health. No one, however, was happier than Mr. Warbucks, Miss Farrell, and of course Annie. The three were completely inseperetable for the rest of the evening, after, of course, Mr. Warbucks very unexpected, and very noticed kiss.

After the fireworks display, Annie hugged Mr.-_Daddy _Warbucks as hard as she could, pressing her eye lids closed to keep back the threating tears. Then she turned to Miss. Farrell and hesitated only a second before giving her the same ignoramus hug. Miss. Farrell smiled lovingly down at Annie, tears feeling her own eyes, she glanced up at Oliver who was smiling just as lovingly back, only it was at herself. Miss Farrell blushed and turned back down to look at the red headed wonder. Annie started to let go, when Mr. Warbucks pulled both of the women he cared most for in the whole into his arms…much to the approval of the crowd, who clapped and cheered right along with them. Annie put her arms tight around both of them as if she would never let go, Mr. Warbucks slinked one arm around Miss Farrell and the other he used to wave to the crowd.

"I would just like to say, thank you so much for coming it has meant so much to Annie and-all of us. We hope you enjoyed yourself, and to see you all again soon. Now Goodnight, and go home." he smiled, and the three of them waved merrily as the crowd began to break apart and head back into the house and finally to the entrance hall. Annie saw Duffy go to her new mom and dad, that Mr. Warbucks had found for her, Duffy smiled as she hugged her mother tightly before turning to look back at Annie. Annie grinned and waved before heading off upstairs with her own _parents _in tow. Annie wondered did this mean that Miss. Ferrell was her mother, oh she hoped it did. Annie loved Miss. Ferrell just as much as she loved Mr. Warbucks and wanted nothing more than for her to be her mother. But after seeing the two of them tonight, it looked as if it were a done deal.

Duffy was being carried out the door by her father now, and Annie looked up at her own father, so proud and happy that he had even after the long day yesterday, not gone to bed until each and everyone of her friends had a good home and were properly adopted.

Mr. Warbucks stopped in front of the white washed door that led to Annie's large bedroom.

"Well, I'll let you tuck her in, Goodnight," Said Grace awkwardly, but before she could turn to leave Mr. Warbucks caught her arm.

"Grace," He said meaningfully, looking at her with an knowing expression. And he pulled lightly on her arm, pulling her into the bedroom. The door shut behind them with a light click, that seemed to knock all the noise and commotion that was happening in the entrance hall out of the room. Mr. Warbucks released Grace's arm, and she smiled sheepishly at him, before placing her hand on Annie's back and leading her gently to the curtain to change.

"Did you have a good time Annie?" Mr. Warbucks asked when she and Miss. Farrell had disappeared behind the curtain.

"Oh yes," Annie replied enthusiastically, " I have never seen anything as beautiful in my life, and Pepper, and Molly, and Duffy, and July, and everyone had a great time. I can't believe they've all got parents now!

Thank you so much Daddy Warbucks, it means so much to me." Annie said stepping out from behind the curtain with Miss. Farrell and once again running and hugging her father. Mr. Warbucks beamed,

"I know it did," He said stroking her hair lightly. "You better get in bed now, we will have a very restful day ahead of us." Annie and Grace both smiled. And Annie hopped up into the big bed, loving the feel of the satin on her skin, realizing that that feeling was hers forever now. Then a thought occurred to Annie.

"Miss Farrell," she began timidly as Grace bent down to kiss her goodnight, "Are you going to be my new mother now?" Annie had to ask it she couldn't help it she had to know.

Grace pulled back her cheeks red with embarrassment. She glanced at Oliver quickly, almost looking for help out of the situation, but to her astonishment he was equally embarrassed by the looks of it. Annie realized this and quickly added.

"But, I understand if you don't want to be, I'm sorry I mentioned it, I know that you will always be there for me, but I understand that you have other responsibilities." Annie said wisely, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Oh no Annie, don't think that I wouldn't want to be your mother, You are one of the most important things in my life right now."

"And the other is your job, right?" said Annie in a very innocent way.

"Uh-yes well my job is very important, It certainly doesn't compare to you though." Said Grace, stroking Annie's hair lightly, " Then will you be my mother, please," said Annie hopefully, But Mr. Warbuck's cough suddenly interrupted the moment.

"Annie, it is getting late, you should be getting to sleep."

Grace smiled sweetly at her, and finished tucking the covers around her before turning and heading for the door with Oliver, both of them saying their goodnights one last time.

On the other side of the door, Oliver turned to look at Grace.

"I hope that Annie didn't embarrass you, Miss Ferrell." Grace couldn't help but stiffen up, he had kissed her twice this evening and he was already back to referring to her as _Miss Ferrell_, it was like mockery.

"Embarrass me?" Said Grace, astonished, "I love Annie, as much as you do, I am honored that she would want me to be her mother." She retorted angrily. Mr. Warbucks paused for a moment with out knowing what to say, before he finally found his voice.

"Do you know just how beautiful you look, just know." He couldn't help himself, on the whole, people didn't argue with him, I mean who does argue with a billionaire right? But Grace did, and this stirred something in him, he loved seeing her like this, let loose, exposing her deep feelings. But Grace didn't fall for this line like before, instead she only grunted, and threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"That is very kind, but changing the subject when-"

"No I agree."

"You agree?" Grace asked extremely confused now.

"Yes, I think you should be Annie's mother, you found Annie, you love Annie, and Annie loves you and I- well I…care for you too, a great deal." Oliver said stumbling all over his words and casting his eyes to the side quickly. Grace couldn't believe it, was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"What are you saying?" She thought-but she wasn't sure and had to clarify.

"We'll…what I'm saying," He looked at the door they were standing beside

or…Annie's door….and Mr. Warbucks took Grace's elbow lightly and lead her a few steps away from it, and lowering his voice considerably he continued. "I'm simply saying that I have began to err….have feelings for you, and I understand if you don't return them, but I wanted to ask you to…well to marry me…Annie needs you and so-so do I." He finished, It was a meek attempt, but he was obviously very nervous and that made it all the more perfect for Grace, for this was the man she had fallen in love with. But now she was blushing, and she knew it, her face was on fire, and suddenly she realized had she always been this close to him.

"I, I…I," She couldn't believe she was stuttering! I mean, she was stuttering! "That would be very…." And suddenly she just gave up… "yes." The last bit came out in a whisper that would have been barley audible to the passerby, but Oliver had heard in none the less. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment both wondering if this was real, could it be? In the end Mr. Warbucks came to his senses and leaned in to kiss Grace, but stopped shortly before,

"But, how could you want me, I mean, I'm not exactly handsome and I am grouchy, and I…" But Grace only smiled, and then feeling very brave leaned in and finished the kiss, practically have to grip Oliver's tux so that her weak knees didn't make her collapse.

"You are perfect, I love you dearly."

"Tomorrow!" Demanded Oliver

"What?" Said Grace startled.

"We shall be married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Said Grace amazed, I mean quite honestly it had been a very long day, and she had just admitted her love, and…well she wasn't a very spontaneous person.

"Yes tomorrow! Make note of that Miss-" and then he laughed, "No don't make note of that I will find a new secretary you never have to work a day again, although you will be hard to replace-"

"I don't mind still being your secretary." Grace interrupted hopefully, to be honest she did enjoy her job quite a lot. Oliver smiled.

"Alright then, Grace, please make note, that tomorrow precisely at noon we are to be married." Mr. Warbucks said matter-of-factly.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Grace said teasingly

"Yes this," and with that he bent his head low and kissed her passionately.

"I see," Grace whispered, after the kiss, and then recollecting herself, remembered… "What about Annie?"

"We will tell her in the morning, let's let her sleep."

The two said there goodnights and then headed off to their beds, each very surprised and excited about the next days events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annett's Bright Idea**

Ch.1

At 6:00 Grace woke, by the sound of her alarm clock, she turned on her side and glared at it, she had forgotten to reset it last night, and after all there wouldn't be any work today- and that's when Grace remembered. The wedding was today! And almost immediately after this thought occurred, Grace was out of bed, grabbing the hair tie she began to automatically tie her long wavy brunette hair back in her typical bun. Then it seemed she remembered Annie's faithful words, and the first day of Mr. Warbuck's attention, and she dropped the hair tie back on her mahogany night-stand.

Then dashing to the bathroom, she preformed her daily rituals, and then turned to face her closet, this was a pressing problem. Although in actuality it didn't really matter what Grace wore, as long as she was there. She still couldn't bare the thought that she had no dress to wear. Nothing…she supposed she could call the dress designer and see if he could whip her up something lickidy-split but…Grace's face hardened. There was no way that one would be done before noon, and how in the world was she going to go buy one, with such a busy day and all…she couldn't just send someone else could she?

A knock on the door broke her from her musing's. Grace smiled, and hurried over to the white washed door, hoping that it was who she thought it was. "Coming," she said as the persistent person knocked again. Grace opened the door, her heart sank a little when she saw that it was just Annett on the other side, however, she smiled just as brightly at her.

"Is it true," the woman asked beaming at her as though she was about to burst with excitement.

"Umm..," said Grace not entirely sure if she was talking about the wedding, "What?" she asked innocently.

"What," the woman said back completely non-pulsed. "The wedding, Mr. Warbucks, said that you-" But Grace had thrown her hand up to stop her, smiling gently.

"I thought you might mean that, yes it's true, I am going to marry Mr. War-emmm Oliver." At this Annette practically squalled with joy, and rushed forward to throw her arms around Grace.

"I am so happy for you, I always knew that you two were mad about each other, I can't believe it, the whole house is in an uproar," She said still hugging Grace tightly who patted her friendly on the back awkwardly but smiling all the same. " Mr. Warbucks announced it to us all this morning, and was telling us all what to do, and what to get, and I say by the sound of it it's going to be quite expensive!" Annette finished all in one breath, finally releasing her. Grace was a bit startled about the expensive part, however. She had thought it was going to be a small wedding, so obviously this had surprised her.

"Expensive?" Grace asked her friend who looked now as if she was going to cry.

"uh-huh, He's got everything from Italian cotton to French chef's on the way, he even hired a dog trainer to come and train Sandy so he could walk down the isle too." Annette began to stroke Grace's hair, and then reached out and took her hand quickly, "But you'll see all that soon enough now I've been sent down here to get you ready and that's exactly was I intend to do."

Grace was stunned, she certainly had not expected all of this. Not that she minded but she really did wish that she could have had some part on the planning if it was going to be a blow out…as it truly sounded. Then another part of her was simply giddy with glee. She was getting married to the love of her life, and she would have the best daughter in the world, not to mention anything else her heart desired, and get to keep her job…it was unthinkable.

"Annette," said Grace finally as she let her lead her off down the hall, I don't have anything to wear and I-" But she was cut off by Annette's fierce giggling.

"Oh Ms. Farrell," Annette said in what sounded like almost pity, "Did you honestly think after all this, that Mr. Warbucks didn't think of that? Where do you think I am taking you?" Grace looked around, they were headed it seemed to the drawing room. " Mr. Warbucks has hired a fitter and a make-up and hair person, to get you ready. It seems he ordered a dress from Paris, and another one from London, and which ever one you like best… is obviously the one." Grace gaped at this, she was really not expecting, for all of this it was honestly a bit overwhelming. Paris and London? Wow, was all that Grace's mind seemed to able to think and she blushed slightly at Mr. Warbucks very obvious doting.

"What about Annie," She said wondering what Oliver had planned for her? But before Annette could answer the doors to the drawing room burst open and a red-headed little girl in a sparkling white dress, with pink lace and embroidery came running as fast as she could towards her.

"Ohh, Miss. Farrell, Miss. Farrell! The girl cried and ran running straight into Grace's arms. Grace smiled warmly and kissed the girl on the head.

"Annie! You look beautiful!" She said pulling back and observing the little girl loving care. Annie smiled and spun around.

"This is from Paris, Ms. Farrell, Paris! Leaping lizards! I never thought I'd have a dress from there. But you have one too. Are you really marring Daddy Warbucks?" Annie asked looking at her with hope and glee.

"Yes, Annie, I am," she said stroking her face lightly, as Annie beamed and hugged her tighter than ever around the waist.

"Your gonna be my new mother right? She asked looking up at Ms. Farrell, through her large warm brown eyes.

"Yes, Annie, and you will be my perfect, wonderful, daughter. So if you want, you don't have to call me Ms. Farrell anymore, you can call me mom, but if you don't want to, I, of course understand," Grace finished a little worried at what Annie might say.

"I think that's a swell idea, mom, I love you so much." And she hugged her again, Grace felt as if you might cry.

"Awww," Came a voice from the entrance of the drawing room. "Zis is of courze very un…how do you say…cute…but really, ve must get back to ze measuring, and fitting, and Annie you vill ruin zat beautiful drez, now! Come in here and letz get started with you mz. Farrell, darling."

"mz" Farrell could not have been happier…she was trying on beautiful gowns that she would wear to marry Oliver, and Annie was twirling around like a goddess her soon to be daughter. Nothing in the world could have been better.

Grace had to admit that when she saw the dress from Paris she was a little taken aback…but then again she had never much liked frills. The white gown was as tight as could be with more sequins and diamonds and frills than Grace ever new existed. However, thanks to Madame Blanc the dress had been thrown over her head before she even knew what was happening. Then the fitting and the "hmmming" from Madame Blanc had come and then some very fast French to her seamstress. The dress from London however, was hanging on the wall behind her, it was white as well, but it could almost have been crème colored, and it did not have the sequins and frills, but only a waist of diamonds and emeralds. The bottom puffed out a bit and the top was silk and flat. It was beautiful. Madame Blanc quickly caught her looking at it.

"Vat! Vou, like zis English dress I see," and she stuck up her nose a little while her assistant came a very distinguishable "HUH" but Madame Blanc through her a minesing look slinging her blonde hair slightly out of its precarious bun.

"Now, now, Chauvet, if mz. Farrell likes this…zis," and she inhaled deeply, "English dress zhen zat is vat she shall get." And she smiled sweetly at Grace, turning towards the dress with a very fast stride.

"Oh," Said Grace quickly hoping that she didn't cause a rift, " Oh, this is just fine, just fine." She said smiling and gesturing to the Paris dress she was wearing that was sticking to her body with lung crushing power.

"Non-sense! You should 'ave what you want, after all it is your wedding, is it not?" And with that she took the dress off of the wall and brought it back to Grace.

"It's so pretty," Annie said her eyes gleaming, Chauvet, was doing her make-up now, and Annie's already long lashes were breathtaking. She looked stunning. "Daddy Warbucks, will be so surprised, I'll be surprised if he will even be able to get through the ceremony because you'll look so beautiful mom." Annie said, smiling softly when she said mom. Grace blushed, and smiled back, making the mistake of turning her head when she did so which pulled out the barrette that Aviance had been working on and she popped her on the head slightly.

"No one will look more beautiful than you Annie." Said Grace, as she looked up at Aviance with a frown.

"Vat, do you expect me to get done, vhen you are slinging your head zis vay and zat!" And she gestured left and right roughly with the hairbrush in her left hand whacking Madame Blanc smartly in the chin as she brought over the English dress. Madame Blanc then said something fast in French and grabbed the hairbrush from her assistant angrily and took over the task of Grace's hair herself. Grace could already tell she was in for quite a morning.


End file.
